


The Hottest Days

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Sam, First Time Heat, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Teen!Dean, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, omega!Sam, teen!Sam, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is away on a hunting trip when Sam experiences his first heat cycle. Dean panics and makes Sam lock himself up in his room in a desperate attempt to keep temptation at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hottest Days

**Author's Note:**

> i've been sitting on this fic for a long time. weecest is one of those things i never thought i would write, ever. but well, here we are. i've been struggling with writer's block and a lot of self doubt. so any feedback would be lovely. xoxoxo. much love to all my readers as always.  
> -WD

Dean couldn’t believe what was happening. His brother was having his first heat. Dean was ready to lock himself up; Sam was already confined to the bedroom they shared, and Dean had made him barricade it with the dresser. Still he couldn’t stop smelling his brother all over the house. He really should leave but Sam wouldn’t let him- he was scared to be alone despite Dean’s assurances. Dean paced back and forth in the other room, trying to resist slamming his body against Sam’s door in an attempt to break it down. He cursed the small size of their house, and the fact that their dad had to be away _this_ weekend, of all weekends. _Freaking hunting trips_.

They were in the last few weeks of summer, and it was a sweltering hot August. Dean was 17, and would graduate next year. Sam was 13 and would be starting freshman year in the fall. The days were unbearable, and the nights barely tolerable despite the fact they slept practically naked, and ran the small fan by the window all night. It was during these steamy days that Dean noticed that Sam was in the middle of a growth spurt. Dean was pretty sure the kid would be taller than him by the time he was fully grown. Sam was still skinny, but he was starting to sprout hair on his chest and the few times Dean had accidently caught a glimpse, had plenty of it between his legs. It could be awkward to share a room with your little brother, especially when that brother thought you were asleep and started jacking off. Dean couldn’t help listening as Sam worked himself; the slick sounds of his fist sliding over his cock and the breathy little sighs Sam made drove Dean a little crazy. More than once, Dean had to help himself after Sam finished and he heard the deep breathing that signaled his brother was asleep. It was Dean’s secret shame.

Dean was an alpha, like his father. It was too soon to tell with Sam, but John watched Sam warily. He was discouraged by the younger boy’s slender frame and sensitive nature. They wouldn’t know for sure until Sam went through puberty, but there was a good chance he might be an omega. There was no way they would be able to afford the testing to know for sure, so Dean and John had to wait it out. Dean was anxious when he dwelled on the possibility of Sam being an omega; he knew how poorly omegas were treated, and how much school they missed because of their monthly condition. And most of the time, Dean could keep those worries out of his mind. But now it was right in front of him. When his brother had woke him up by tugging at his arm this morning, Dean had been irritated and turned away with a huff. But then he smelled it - the scent of an omega’s need. Suddenly he was wide awake. He sat up and blinked at Sam, who was standing in front of him and only clad in boxers.

“Dean?” Sam said anxiously. “I woke up and the bed was wet. I think I-I wet myself? But I didn’t? It’s…it’s coming out of my…”

“Shhh.” Dean said, struggling to keep his composure as he saw the dampness on the crotch of Sam’s boxers. _Fuck! No, no, NO._ Dean’s mouth started to water, and he swiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Um. It’s ok, Sam. Um.”

“What’s happening to me?” Sam asked, his voice pitching higher with his panic.

 _Shit shit shit._ Dean was trying to breathe through his mouth but even then Sam’s scent was too strong. He could almost taste his brother. “You’re fine, Sam. It’s natural.” Dean tried to remember if they had ever talked about alphas and omegas. He realized he wasn’t sure how much his brother knew.

“It’s natural for stuff to come out of my butt? Did this happen to you?” Sam squeaked.

“No.” Dean answered.

“Oh my God…” Sam cried, starting to pace frantically. “I’m a freak!”

“No, I mean, I’m not-I’m not like you. I’m, an alpha.” Dean explained. He wanted to get Sam to sit down, to hug his brother and comfort him. But he didn’t trust himself. If he touched Sam he was pretty sure he’d be pinning him down and fucking him hard in a minute _. Stop thinking of that. Stop._

“Alpha?” Sam said with bewilderment. “Like those assholes at school? Oh shit. I’m…the other thing..what’s it called…o-omega…”

Dean held his breath, gripping the blankets on his bed tightly. He couldn’t answer right away, he was trying not to think about slamming his brother into the wall and impaling him on his cock. _Don’t think about knotting him. Don’t think about being stuck together for hours and both of you coming over and over again_. He avoided looking at Sam.

“Dean?” Sam asked tremulously. “I’ll…I’ll be ok, right?” Sam’s slick was starting run down his thigh, and he swiped at it with his fingers. “What do I do…with all this…” He held out his wet fingers and Dean had to look away. _Don’t think about what he might taste like_.

“Yes. Yes.” Dean nodded. He forced himself to stand, hoping that Sam wouldn’t notice his huge erection. Like Sam, he was only wearing his boxers too. It was too hot to wear anything else to bed. “Um..go get a towel, and clean yourself. I’ll see if, if we have anything.”

Sam ran to the bathroom. Dean took a breath through his nose and then immediately regretted it. _Oh my God, he smells so fucking good._ Dean forced himself to get dressed – he threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He walked down the hall to the linen closet, and then rummaged through the shelves that held all sorts of brick-a-brack – flashlights, batteries, toilet paper, a few sets of old sheets and finally behind everything, Dean found a half empty box of pads. No one had bothered throwing them out after their mom had died. He went back to the bedroom. Sam was wearing a towel around his waist and sitting on the bed.  _That smell…fuck._

“Dean?” Sam asked, his voice still full of worry. He looked quizzically at the box that Dean held out at him.

“Pads.” Dean said awkwardly. “Just wear them, it’ll keep your pants clean.”

“That’s what girls wear for their periods!” Sam protested.

“No, like what omegas wear for their…heats.” Dean forced the word out. Sam took the box.

“What’s a heat?” Sam asked, looking at Dean guilelessly. Dean could barely stand the trust and innocence he saw there. He looked away.

“Uh. It’s the time of month when you leak.” Dean didn’t add that Sam would also be extremely horny. So far, his brother seemed ok, but Dean knew what was coming.

“Ok..” Sam said. “But don’t animals go into heat? Do people…omegas do that?”

Dean coughed uncomfortably. Sam took his brother’s silence as confirmation.

“What’s going to happen?” Sam asked, his voice quavering again. “I’m scared, Dean.” Sam took a step toward his brother.

“It’ll be ok.” Dean took a step backwards, not trusting himself at all. Sam looked hurt when Dean moved away. “I’m sorry, Sam. I just. I can’t be in the same room as you right now. I don’t know-what I might do to you.” Dean felt his cheeks burning and saw Sam’s startled expression. “I would never hurt you Sam, you know that.”

Sam gaped at Dean. “You’re an alpha. I’ve heard….what alphas do to omegas.” The last words came out in a rush, and Sam’s eyes widened as he looked at Dean. “But we’re brothers so..so..that won’t happen right?” Dean could sense the uncertainty in Sam’s voice.

“Of course not!” Dean forced bravado into his voice that he didn’t feel. “But, just in case, you need to lock yourself in the room, and put the dresser up against the door. Sometimes-sometimes things can get a little out of hand.”

“Ok…ok Dean.” Sam nodded. “But please don’t leave me. Just stay outside the door and talk to me, please? I’m scared.”

Dean nodded. He stepped carefully around Sam, keeping as much space between them as possible. Sam’s towel slipped slightly and Dean saw the jut of skinny hipbones. _Shit shit shit. He isn’t wearing anything under that towel. Stop looking._ Dean looked at the dresser and gripped its top edges. He pushed it so it was balanced on one bottom edge. The room was carpeted so Dean couldn’t just slide it over to the door, but instead had to walk it over, guiding it from edge to edge. He got it as close to the door as he could while still leaving space for him to slip through. Dean stepped out of the room, closing it behind him. “Lock the door, Sam. Please.”

“Ok Dean.” Sam’s voice was muffled slightly but it was a thin door and there was a gap underneath. Dean heard the lock clicking. It would hardly prevent Dean from getting in. It was just your standard bedroom knob with the type of lock that could be picked by fitting your thumbnail in the slot and turning.

“Now push the dresser against the door.” Dean instructed.

“Got it.” Sam answered.

Dean heard Sam groan with the effort of shifting the dresser the few inches, and the sound went straight to his cock. Dean closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. The smell of Sam was weaker in the hall but it was still more than enough to make Dean’s mouth water.

“Don’t leave me Dean.” Sam pleaded. 

“I won’t, Sammy.” Dean said, leaning against the door and sinking down so he sat on the carpet. He sighed heavily, and heard Sam echo his sigh through the door.

There was silence for a few moments before Sam spoke again. “Dean?”

“Yes, Sammy?” Dean replied, breathing through his mouth.

“How long does a..heat last?” Sam asked.

Dean groaned quietly outside the door. “Um. Anywhere from a couple of days to a week _.” Fuck I’m not going to last the weekend. We’re not going to last the weekend._

“I’m scared, Dean.” Sam quavered.

“It’s ok, Sammy. We’ll just sit it out.” Dean soothed _. This is really bad._

Dean heard Sam whimper inside the room. “But what if I need the bathroom…and what about food?”

“We’ll figure it out. We just need to get through the next-“ Dean realized it was only Saturday morning and cursed inwardly. “uh..day and a half. Dad will be home tomorrow night.” Dean answered. He wished he had thought about food earlier and made sandwiches for Sam or something. Now he would have to send the stuff through the window or something.

“Ok Dean.” Sam answered quietly.

Dean blew out a breath, wiping his palms on his thighs. This was going to be a long, long weekend. He closed his eyes and kept breathing through his mouth, trying to keep himself calm. He realized he was straining to hear sounds through the door, and it was quiet. He wondered what Sam was doing, and then inevitably he thought about his brother’s long, thin body spread out beneath him, while Dean plunged into his slick hole over and over again _. Stop that. You sick fuck. He’s your little brother._ Dean tried to push the images out of his head, but like with anything else, trying not to think of something just made him think about it more. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he started breathing through his nose again. Sam smelled too fucking good to Dean. Dean pressed his palm hard against his shorts, feeling his rigid cock through the fabric. He groaned louder than he intended. A moment later he heard Sam whining.

“Dean!” Sam’s voice was anxious. “I-I can smell you…”

 _Fuck. Of course_. Just as he could smell his brother, Sam was attuned to Dean’s scent; when alphas got aroused, their pheromones intensified. Plus the heat wasn’t helping; they were both sweating and that amplified their scents.

“Shhh…” Dean said, his voice rough with lust. “It’s ok, Sammy.” He was still palming himself.

“Dean…” Sam whined. “I need…”

“Just sit tight, Sammy.” Dean groaned. He unzipped his pants and gripped himself, sucking in a sharp breath at his own touch.

“Dean…” Sam whined again. “I want…” He let out a desperate sob. “God…I’m so fucking horny.”

Dean couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips at Sam’s words. _Jesus it’s starting_. At least it hadn’t started when they were still in the room together. “It’s ok, Sammy.” He said weakly, but he knew they were far from ok. Only a thin layer of wood and a dresser separated the two of them.

“Dean..” Sam moaned. “I feel crazy, I need…I need a cock inside me.”

“Oh…” Dean gasped, sliding his hand up and down. Sam couldn’t say those kinds of things to him. “Sammy…”

“Dean…” Sam whimpered. “I’m so wet…help me…”

“No..Sammy.” Dean growled. He spat in his hand and then started fisting his cock again. ”Stop…stop tempting me…” Dean moaned.

“But Dean..I need you…I feel like I’m going insane.” Sam begged.

“I said no, Sammy.” Dean grunted. He was ready to come, and now he let himself imagine pounding his brother into the ground until they both came. “Ohhhh!” Dean moaned, unable to stifle his cries. He was spurting hot thick cum all over himself.

“Dean?” Sam asked. “Are you ok?”

“Oh..yeah Sammy.” Dean sighed as he came down from his peak. He knew it was a temporary respite though and soon he’d been hard again.

“I can smell it, Dean.” Sam whined. “I can smell your cum, and I want it. I want to lick it off of you.”

“Noooo. Sammy, don’t talk to me that way. I’m your big brother.” Dean said desperately. Just like that, Dean was ready again. He would love to let Sam lick him, and then come again, shooting his load all over his brother’s face.

“I don’t care…I need you…” Sam moaned.

 _You’d be taking advantage of him. Abusing his trust. He doesn’t know better. He’s still a kid._ Dean was trying to reason with his primal urges. They would both regret it if Dean “helped” Sam. And Dean would never forgive himself.

“Please Dean… Please…” Sam continued to beg and whimper. Dean cock twitched at Sam’s desperate pleas. _I need to put some space between us._

“Sammy. Stop. I gotta…gotta go in the other room. You’re driving me nuts…” Dean gritted.

“Dean…don’t leave me…please…” Sammy cried.

“I’m not leaving..I’m just going in the other room.” Dean soothed. “I’ll come back and check on you ok?”

“Dean…” Sam whined, and Dean could hear the need in his brother’s voice.

Dean forced himself to stand up, and he walked awkwardly to the bathroom to clean himself up. He could still hear Sam crying and whining in the room but he tried to block out the sounds. As he wiped himself down with a washcloth, he noticed Sam’s discarded boxers in the corner. _Don’t. Don’t pick them up._ Dean had Sam’s boxers in one hand. They were damp with slick and they smelled delicious to Dean. He couldn’t resist, he lifted them to his nose and inhaled deeply, and then licked at them tentatively, tasting his brother’s wetness all over the fabric. _Oh fuck, fuck FUCK. I can’t._ But instead he pulled down his shorts and rubbed the soiled boxers all over his cock, the slick sliding over his aching length. He jacked himself quickly using Sam’s underwear, grunting loudly as he shot his load into the bundle of cotton. He tossed the ruined cloth away, shame and disgust filling him at what he had done. He washed his hands and face, and rinsed his mouth, trying to remove the scent and taste of Sam. _We are so screwed._

Dean went back into the hallway, and he could hear Sam moaning loudly. He walked up to the bedroom and put his ear on the door. Sam was grunting at regular intervals and Dean heard the bed being knocked against the wall. The sound was driving Dean insane, He was hard as a rock again. He knocked on the door.

“Sammy?” Dean called. “Everything ok?”

“Ah! Dean! Oh!” Sam groaned. “I’m-Ah! Oh! Fine!”

“Jesus Sammy, what are you doing in there?” Dean gritted his teeth and balled his fists, thinking he should just walk into the shower fully clothed and turn the spray on cold.

“Oh! Dean! Oh…” the sound of the bed banging on the wall stopped for a moment, but then picked up again, and Sam was moaning with each thump. “Oh God! Oh! Oh!”

Dean could smell his brother’s slick and arousal, and his mouth was watering for another taste. Dean put a hot palm against the door. His brother was still grunting rhythmically and Dean could only imagine what was going on inside their bedroom.

“Sammy?” Dean tried again.

Sam continued to moan incoherently, and the rhythm of the thumping sped up and stuttered. Sam’s moans increased in volume and pitch. “Ahh!! OOhhhh! Dean! Dean! Dean!” Sam cried out.

Dean let out his own groan, frustrated that the door and the dresser were between the two of them. He sounds of what could only be his brother’s orgasm went straight to his cock. He palmed himself again. “Fuck, Sammy. You naughty little slut. What are you doing in there all by yourself?” Dean couldn’t help the words that came tumbling out of his mouth.

“Dean..” Sam answered breathlessly. “I…need you…” He sounded tired and out of breath.

“Don’t tempt me, Sam.” Dean growled. “I need to get out of here.” Dean thumped his forehead against the door.

“No Dean, don’t leave me!” Sam whined.

“I’ll just be in the other room, Sammy.” Dean said firmly. Sam whimpered. “Don’t.”

“Dean..” Sam sobbed.

“I’ll check on you in a bit, Sammy…” Dean forced himself to walk away.

The smell was fainter in the living room, and Dean stepped up to the window and sucked in the air. It was already so hot even though it was only mid morning. He grabbed a dish towel from the kitchen. He stroked himself again, coming hard into the towel to avoid a mess. He couldn’t help thinking of knotting Sam, and groaned his brother’s name as he came. He dropped the towel and then went into the kitchen. They hadn’t had breakfast, and Dean was starving. He made a few PB and Js and ate two of them quickly, saving the rest for Sam.  From the kitchen, he could hear Sam crying out again. Dean couldn’t help but go back to the bedroom door. He heard the bed thumping against the wall again.

“Oh God!!! Dean!!!” Sam was shouting and Dean’s cock was rigid again. He had put the sandwiches into a bag and now he found he had squished them in his fist. He knocked loudly.

“Sammy…” Dean called through the door. “Are you hungry?”

“Dean!” Sam’s breathless voice came through the door. There was a pause. “Yeah…I wouldn’t mind something to eat…”

“I’ll bring you some sandwiches.” Dean said. He would have to make new ones.

“Ok…” Sam replied. He sounded exhausted to Dean. “Should I open the door?  
  
“No!” Dean said sharply. “I’ll..I’ll hand them to you through the window.”

“Thanks Dean…” Sam answered.

Dean hurried back to the kitchen to slap the sandwiches together. At least their bedroom was on the first floor. But it was going to be difficult to hand the stuff through the window without wanting to climb in or drag Sam outside. Dean grabbed a can of soda too and a banana for good measure. He stepped out of the house into the sweltering summer heat. His feet itched on the dry grass. He could hear Sam faintly from outside the house; the window in the bedroom was open. He walked to the back of the house and peeked through the window _. Holy shit._

Sam had mounted one of the posts on his bedframe and was riding the hell out of it. His back was facing Dean. Dean’s mouth dropped open as he watched Sam fucking himself on the wooden knob, straddling the end of the bed. As he continued to rock back and forth, he balanced his body by leaning forward slightly and gripping the bed frame. His right knee was pressing into the mattress and his left foot was planted on a chair he had pulled up to the end of the bed. _Holy fucking shit._ Dean had dropped the food. Sam lifted himself all the way off the knob, and Dean groaned at the sight of slick that covered the post. Sam slammed himself back down on the knob, crying out with pleasure. His mouth was slack and his body was covered in sweat. When Sam threw his head back and Dean saw his pale neck exposed, Dean couldn’t help the snarl that escaped his mouth. Sam’s eyes flew open and he turned to look directly at Dean.

“Dean!!” Sam moaned. He continued to rock on the post, his eyes on Dean.

“Stop, Sam.” Dean warned. There was only a thin screen separating them. _Fucking bastard knows exactly what he’s doing._

“I can’t, Dean. Oh God…” Sam’s eyes rolled back, and he fucked himself harder on the post.

Dean punched through the screen and tumbled into the room, landing on his side. He jumped up, and grabbed Sam. Sam yelped when Dean pulled him off of the post.

“You fucking naughty little cockslut.” Dean growled. He tackled Sam down onto the carpet. Sam whimpered. Dean wasn’t even thinking anymore. He was just surrounded by the smell of Sam and all he wanted was to claim him.

“Dean..please!” Sam nodded. Dean was licking and sucking on his neck and Sam moaned loudly and desperately, wriggling under Dean’s body. Dean reached down and plunged two fingers into Sam’s slick. Sam cried out and pushed back against Dean’s hand.

“Fuck…” Dean groaned, lifting his head to look Sam in the eyes. His brother’s face was so trusting and vulnerable, that Dean felt guilt and shame for a fleeting moment. But his need overruled any second thoughts he might have. He moved his fingers in and out of Sam’s opening, watching Sam’s expression as he added another finger. “So fucking wet, just for me, Sammy.”

“It’s all for you, Dean.” Sam moaned. “Please…”

Dean growled. “Gonna make you come so hard.” He moved his wet fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. “You taste so fucking good, Sammy.”

Sam whimpered and lifted his hips to press himself against Dean. Dean shook his head and instead moved down Sam’s body until he was sitting between Sam’s legs. He crawled back until his head was level with Sam’s opening. He pushed Sam’s thighs apart. Sam was lifting his head, trying to see Dean. When Dean pressed his tongue against his rim, Sam’s head fell back against the carpet.

“Dean!” Sam sobbed as Dean tongued him, his moans muffled against Sam’s skin.

Dean was relentless, pushing his tongue as deep as possible, lapping up and swallowing as much slick as he could. Sam was pushing back, and reaching down to tug at his brother’s hair. He was panting and grunting as Dean worked him.

“Oh God…Dean…” Sam was close to breaking, and Dean kept going, letting Sam pull and push at his head. “Dean…Dean…I’m gonna…oh God....Dean! Dean! Dean!”

Sam screamed as he bucked against Dean’s face, and Dean swallowed a fresh flood of slick that gushed from him. When Sam quieted and his body stilled, Dean lifted his face; his nose, lips and chin were drenched with slick. Sam looked so wrecked and exhausted, but Dean had barely gotten started. He surged up to capture Sam’s lips in a rough kiss and made sure Sam had a full taste of himself. Dean covered Sam’s smaller body with his own, pressing his hard length against Sam’s leg. Sam moaned around Dean’s tongue at the touch, but he was too wrung out to do much beside lie there and let Dean grind against him. Dean pulled his mouth away from Sam’s and whispered hotly against his ear.

“Let me knot you, Sammy.” Dean rasped. He consciously avoided Sam’s neck, afraid he would clamp down with his teeth.

Sam closed his eyes and whimpered. He opened them to see Dean watching him intently, waiting for his permission before continuing. Sam nodded, his eyes full of need. Dean reached down and pressed his fingers inside Sam. Sam clenched his muscles around Dean’s hand, and Dean sucked in a breath.

“Fucking hell, Sammy. You’re so tight.” Dean groaned. Even after Sam had ridden the bedpost, his hole was still snug around Dean’s fingers. Dean moved his hand back and forth, curling his fingers upward to massage Sam’s prostate.

“Please-ah! Please Dean…knot me…” Sam begged.

Dean nodded and sat up, keeping his eyes locked on Sam’s as he gave himself a long stroke. He lifted Sam’s right leg, kissing the ankle gently and then hooking it over his left shoulder. He positioned himself and pressed the tip against Sam’s leaking hole. _There’s no going back if you do this,_ a faint voice in his head warned. Dean pushed away the thought and pushed into Sam. They both gasped as Dean slid in more quickly than he had intended. Sam was just so wet and ready for him. When Dean bottomed out, Sam grunted and Dean gripped his brother’s left hip hard. His left hand gripped Sam’s right knee, keeping it up and on his shoulder.

“Jesus Christ.” Dean whispered. He had meant to keep his eyes open, but they had slipped shut as he lost himself to the feel of being inside Sam. He rolled his hips and started moving slowly in and out of his brother.

“Dean…” Sam moaned. “Stop teasing me.” He wriggled against Dean.

Dean’s eyes snapped open. “You little slut.” Dean growled. “You want me to fuck you hard?”

“Yes please…” Sam pleaded. “Please Dean!” He cried out as Dean obliged and rammed his cock deep.

Dean grunted as he slammed himself into Sam over and over again. His lip curled as he watched Sam’s wrecked and desperate expression. They were both covered in sweat from the heat and their joining. Sam made needy little noises that rose in pitch as Dean continued to pound him. Every time Dean thrust especially hard and deep, Sam cried out and Dean groaned in answer. The sounds spurred Dean on, and he felt his knot starting to swell at the base of his cock. Sam felt it too and lifted his hips to push against Dean, trying to get his brother deeper inside.

“You’re mine, Sammy.” Dean panted. His knot was catching on Sam’s rim and soon he wouldn’t be able to pull away. There were no second thoughts anymore.

“I’m yours, Dean.” Sam gasped as he felt Dean’s cock fill him.

They were knotted, and Dean could only thrust slightly, but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. As he rocked against Sam, he looked into his eyes; they were ever changing in color and currently they were a light spring green with brown flecks. Dean thought he had never seen anything more beautiful.

“I love you, Dean.” Sam said softly, his eyes vulnerable and full.

Dean felt a spike of guilt and shame at those gentle words. _Too late._ The sound of Sam’s voice was enough to tip him over the edge, and he was coming violently. He shouted his release as he pressed Sam into the carpet, Sam’s right leg trapped between them. Sam jerked against Dean as his brother emptied himself into him. He cried out with anguished pleasure as his own orgasm ripped through his body forcefully.

“I love you, Sammy…” Dean whispered. There were tears on his cheeks that he hadn’t realized he had shed. He gently maneuvered Sam’s leg so it was underneath his body, and then wrapped his arms around his brother and held him tight. He finally let himself nuzzle into Sam’s neck, inhaling deeply. Sam sighed happily. Dean was too drowsy to think about the consequences of what had happened. Right now he was content to hold Sam and press kisses along his neck and shoulders. With his arms still around his brother, Dean rolled onto his side so they could lie more comfortably. He pillowed one arm under Sam’s cheek, his other arm cradling him close. Sam slung one leg around Dean’s back and nestled against his brother’s chest, his hands resting lightly on Dean’s sides. The knot would last for hours, and both of them were fading. Dean watched as Sam’s breathing deepened and his eyes slipped shut. He pressed a kiss on top of Sam’s head and let himself drift off.

…

Dean jerked awake, his body sweaty and sticky. The light outside was dwindling, and it had to be early evening by now. Sam still slept, his lashes long and soft against his cheeks. He looked so boyish when he slept, and Dean felt another stab of guilt. _He IS only a boy. You really fucked up._ It didn’t cross Dean’s mind that he was also still a boy- he was so consumed with guilt. He glanced at Sam’s neck and his throat constricted. There was a line of bites, clearly Dean’s, each one deeper than the last. There was no way they could hide this from John. Dean felt himself starting to panic, but he couldn’t pull away from Sam, his knot still held them together. Dean thought he could be careful, that maybe he would just give them both some relief and then they would forget it. But the marks on his brother’s neck said otherwise. Dean had claimed his own brother as a mate. It must have been when they had woke earlier and mated again. Dean could barely remember it, he was so drunk on the hormones that flooded his body. Dean forced himself to suck in deep breaths, trying to quiet himself so Sam wouldn’t wake. They’d have to leave. They’d start again somewhere, where no one would know they were brothers. It was what had to be done. Dean felt his eyes prick with angry tears. He had screwed up. He couldn’t hold back the sob that escaped from his lips.

Sam stirred, his eyes slowly blinking as he woke. Dean saw that they were almost aquamarine now, the brown flecks almost invisible. He yawned, and rubbed his nose lightly against Dean’s chest. He looked up at his brother adoringly.

“Dean?” Sam murmured. He reached up to swipe a tear off Dean’s cheek with his thumb. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” Dean said gruffly, forcing a smile for his brother. “Yeah, Sammy.”

“We’ll be alright, Dean.” Sam smiled back.

“Yeah..” Dean said unconvincingly. “Yeah.” He had to look away.

“Just don’t leave me, Dean.” Sam said softly, his eyes brimming.

“I won’t, Sammy.” Dean looked at Sam, and grasped his chin. He kissed him gently, but soon he was pushing his tongue into Sam’s eager mouth, the two of them groaning as Dean shifted slightly and Sam clenched around his knot. Dean’s mind was blanking again as he lost himself in the smell and feel of Sam.

Later, Dean would have to figure things out for the both of them. But for now they were just surviving the hottest days of summer.


End file.
